It Is Inevitable
by Bloody Wonder
Summary: Emmett regrets killing Simon and refuses to hunt Ralph. What happens when Jack holds grudges? Emmett is my character.


Ema Rector

3/4/09

2nd period

It Is Inevitable

Simon is dead. Simon is dead and I helped kill him. I mutilated his too skinny body with a crudely made spear. I drew his blood. Made it ooze hot and sticky on his pale skin. I watched as his big turquoise eyes lost their gleam. I watched as his soul flew away… to return home before us. I am not as innocent as I want to be. I too fell into this barbaric trance.

I look into the vast blue folds of the ocean the beautiful monster that took Simon away. I love it but hate it in a deep pit in my belly. My eyes are probably bloodshot from the tears I shed last night when realization settled in. I tip toe across the beach letting the ocean lick my feet.

My burgundy hair hangs lifelessly over my face and I do not bother to brush it away. It shows weakness, crying does. I have to prove I am as strong as them.

I see a crude spear lodged in the sediment and pick it up. I twirl it in my hands for a minute. I will need it. I begin to ascend the mountain and deliriously stumble into Jacks camp.

"Ah, Mett come to join us?" says Jack when he sees me.

I dart at him spear in hand ready to stick him. I want him to feel pain beyond anything he has felt before. I want to make him squeal like the pigs he takes so much pride in killing. He grabs my wrist and throws it away. "You filthy murderous……barbarian!" I scream.

"As I recall Mett, you too participated in the slaughtering of poor Simon." Jack drawls.

I drop the spear knowing he is right. I sigh as I sit down on a rock. As I sulk I see something glitter in Rogers's hand.

"Are those Piggy's specs?"

"Yeah, whatcha gonna do about it?" he sneers.

I grimace and turn away from the group. I stand up and begin to walk away.

"Aren't you gonna stay? For the last hunt."

"Whose life are you planning on stealing this time?" I ask certain I already know the answer.

"Ralph." was the simple reply. He grins up at me holding a spear. I walk away. I am not mentally ready for another hunt.

I need to get away from this insanity. From these monsters…..from the monster in myself. The beast that craves more barbaric actions. The part of myself I have to starve. There was a storm coming. And when it hits I need to be as far away as possible. I need to be gone. No matter what that means I need to be gone. Forever.

Ralph weaves through the thicket of branches in plain sight. There are several boys with painted faces stalking him screaming. It is a high-pitched noise that can destroy ones ears. There is a fury of spears in the air.

Jack crouches animal like. He looks like he is hunting a pig. Maybe that is all this is to him. Another hunt for another pig.

I do not know where Ralph is. At least until I hear a scraping noise in a tree next to me followed by a long string of profanity. I can only assume he is hiding in a tree above me. There is something crawling up my spine. I shake to get it off. I do not realize my blunder until I see Jack coming at me. I look around and grab the first thing I can. The rough branch of a tree above me. I begin pulling myself up but feel a sharp pain in my knee. I cry out and let go of the branch falling hard on the ground. Jack comes closer his eyes blazing with an insanity so great it is taking him over. I whimper and try to stand but the spear is lodged deep into my knee. I can't move it at all. I drag myself along the leaf covered ground trying to escape death. But I know it is inevitable.

Jack can smell me. he is coming closer and closer to me with his spear raised. I feel silent tears pouring down my face as death approaches. "I know you're hid-ing." He sings. I am shivering as he raises another spear and throws it down. The ache from the spear that is stuck in my knee is gone. I look at it. I have been dreading it. Immediately the sickening crimson gets to me. There is so much blood. I gag. The rank scent is getting to me. It is harsh and painful. I de-lodge the spear from my chest and throw it away from me. I breathe heavily and refuse to drift into the darkness. I try to stand. My leg is useless. I crumple to the forest floor almost immediately. He can smell the life on me. He grabs another spear and stabs me several times. As I drift into the darkness I see Ralph jump down from the tree he is hiding in. the darkness is pervading me but I am certain I see a faint whisper of smoke. Perhaps it is from an oncoming ship.


End file.
